Talk:Rock (Healer)
Style Concerns *Needs History completed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 15:43, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *Needs Categories completed *Needs Charcat swifty* 02:20, 4 June 2008 (UTC) *Needs Refrence. Has it been stated that there were three Tribes around the lake? Page 98 of SotC [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 15:43, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *There seems to be spoilers in the "Spoiler-Free" introduction Three Tribes at Lakeshore I thought the idea that three tribes used to live at the lake was a theory. Where in the books does it say there were three tribes at the lake? Wolf787 05:16, 9 August 2008 (UTC) In Long Shadows Jaypaw travels back in time to meet them. :D --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Error Detected in Segment of Article I have read three of four of the Poewr of Three books that are out on the market and the information presented in one of the sections (the section about Rock's stick) is backwards. Rock put a line through the lines of the cats who DID make it out of the tunnels (i.e. in Outcast when Jaypaw remembers three apprentices and two kits in the tunnels and making it out, he "mentions" that those five lines were crossed through). I'd edit this myself, but I'm unregistered. What?I think that was an author error.--JayfeatherSheikah 01:39, 9 September 2008 (UTC) The marks of the cats that made it out are CROSSED out.User:Warrior♥ 00:14, 15 February 2009 (UTC) In cats of the clans, it says on Heatherpaw's page:7 lives were almost lost, 7(error, supposed to be 8) more scratches to go uncrossed on my stick. --Mallin 14:40, 15 February 2009 (UTC) No, I strictly remember him saying that the ones marked out were the ones that made it, if anything it was Jaypaw that said that and Rock confirmed it. Forgot which book it was, though. Sorry, and I don't have the patience to look it up in all of them. 22:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I a Power of Three book it says Rock has a rat like tail-User:Leafwhisker By the quote he meant7 lives were almost lost that night. 7 more lines about to go uncrossed. Maplefern Healer? :I don't think the title of his page should be Rock (healer) since he wasn't really a healer... was he? He only helped with the Sharpclaw ceremony, and yes, he could see certain things, but he didn't serve as leader and/or medicine cats to the ancients. Should he really be considered a healer? ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 22:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) They did say he traveled with 2 (I forgot) other Healers to the Moonpool in Secrets of the Clans. AppleDapple :) 05:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) My theory is that he was a healer long before the prologue of Dark River, and then he was called by their ancestors to be their record-keeper for the sharpclaw initiation. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 17:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Rock-alive in Dark River? Isnt Rock alive in Dark River? When he sees Fallen Leaves they talk,and I get the impession that Rock is alive. Can someone please check? Clarrissa koins 11:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) He is not alive. He was dead for a long time before Power of Three... because he can appear and disappear at will to Jaypaw. insanTA RAINBOWeular 11:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I think clarissa means that in the prolouge of Dark River Rock is alive and he is with Fallen Leaves on his journey to be a sharp claw. So he was seen alive in Dark River--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Healer?? Was Rock really a Healer before he went underground toi help the Sharp Claws? Can we verify that or are we just going with him being a healer?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) He's a healer. I've just cited it (thanks to Maple's page reference) [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 22:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Charart! What?? It said in the books that Rock had tufts of fur but This Charart is bald. Should it be deleted or changed? ClaraMy Talk Page 16:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) It's not Bald. There is hair along his back.HaikageAsh's Talk 16:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Um...All I can see are dark patches. LOL! That's the hair. Tufts wouldn't exactly be expressed in the lineart.HaikageAsh's Talk 16:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC)